hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shironeko Project
) July 23th, 2015 ( ) |link = Shironeko Project Official Website (in Japanese)}} Shironeko Project (白猫プロジェクト, Shironeko Purojekuto; lit. "White Cat Project") is a free-to-play action role-playing (RPG) video game with real time co-op play, along with city-building, and resource management elements, developed and published by COLOPL, Inc for Android and iOS. An English-language version was released internationally under the name Colopl Rune Story and operated from July 23th, 2015, to October 7th, 2016. The player can hack-and-slash through dungeons, recruit, and train a diverse roster of characters to forge a strong army. Gameplay White Cat Project is an action role-playing game with touchscreen controls, where the player controls the character by dragging the finger across the screen (a mechanic Colopl calls "Punicon", a tap-and-drag system) and tapping to move the character, attack, and use skills. Special abilities can be activated by holding the finger on the character, which opens up a selection menu of abilities. All of these actions can be done using one finger only, which facilitates one-handed gaming. The characters also have their own classes corresponding to weapon types, for example, swords, bows, and mage staffs. In general, most characters are gained via a "Summon" tab which works on a gacha system. Runes are spent on randomized characters, with some characters being common and other characters being rare. Some characters can be gained for free by completing in-game missions. While the game is fully playable as a single-player experience, it also supports up to four-player co-operative multiplayer. There is also a town-building mode where players can build and upgrade structures that generate in-game currencies and provide combat bonuses to their characters. Unlike many free-to-play games, White Cat Project has no stamina system. Plot A long time ago, there is an ancient legend revolving around two figures, the White Maiden of the Sky; represented by the White Cat, and the Black Prince of Darkness; represented by the Black Cat. At the same time, a war between the demons and the guardians of light took place, with the demons led by the Black King of Darkness attacking the lands in the sky. The Black Prince, however, despite the wishes of the Black King, defied his orders and falls in love with the White Maiden, in hopes that their union would end the war. Both were not meant to meet and love each other as the war-ravaged the world around the land and the skies. Several millennia after the war, in a world consisting of numerous isles, a young hero from the Astora Isle encounters the adventurer Kyle and follows him on an expedition on the isle. They meet a mysterious girl named Iris and a talking white cat named Catra, and together they make their way to the isle's ruins, where they find a flying island. Kyle becomes consumed by darkness there, and the party resolves to travel to the ends of the world on the flying island in order to find the seven "Great Runes", following Kyle's words before he disappeared. Upon their adventures towards finding the Runes, both the hero and Iris start to fill the pieces, meeting friends and enemies and discovering their true identities. Hunter × Hunter Collaboration In 2016, from June 15th to July 6th, a collaboration event was hold in the Japanese version of the game. The event featured 8 characters from Hunter × Hunter (Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, Kite, Biscuit, and Netero), and the Hunter Association building. Image Gallery Characters 3D Design Gon - Shironeko Project Design.png|Gon Freecss killua - Shironeko Project Design.png|Killua Zoldyck Kurapika - Shironeko Project Design.png|Kurapika Leorio - Shironeko Project Design.png|Leorio Paradinight hisoka - Shironeko Project Design.png|Hisoka Morow kite - Shironeko Project Design.png|Kite Biscuit - Shironeko Project Design.png|Biscuit Krueger Netero - Shironeko Project Design.png|Isaac Netero Hunter Association Building Hunter_Association_building_(2)_-_Shironeko_Projct.png|Hunter Association External Links * ''White Cat Project'' - Wikipedia page Category:Video games